Witch Princess
by Glen.C.Heartless
Summary: The witch girls seem to have some secrets, some of them innocent while others are live changing. Love and disaster!
1. Together

**Disclaimer, I do not own witch or any of its characters, I only own the storyline.**

"Uriah, you are a brat. Grow up!" Hay Lin defended herself against the boy, hoping he would just leave her alone. But the orange haired boy laughed it off and kept pestering the young girl. "What about it, buckteeth. Can't handle me?" The boys behind him, the Uriah gang, all laughed. Hay Lin dropped her head in defeat, ashamed of her deformed teeth. Her eyes began to swell, and tears formed in her eyes.

She hugged her small form to comfort herself, to give herself the courage to speak up. She was a guardian and fought bad guy's that made these punks look like tiny insects. She fought with the evil prince Phobos for christs sake! But that was in Meridian, where she could become a guardian. But this was earth, her world where she is a human without powers, like everyone else on earth. Using her powers against them would be cruel and inhuman. She would never do it, but now she was so helpless she could cry.

The gang kept on laughing, but Nigel stopped when he saw her eyes tearing. "Uriah, haven't we gone too far?" The spiked boy looked at him, and then at the girl. He smirked in victory. "What do you mean, is it my fault the little girl can't handle the truth."

He came closer to her, his hand pressed against the wall next to her small frame making it impossible to escape. His tall body intimidated her; she cringed in fear scared that he would hurt her. Uriah looked at her, his hand moved and hay Lin closed her eyes waiting for the pain. But there wasn't any, a soft gesture made her look up. Uriah hand held her chin, his eyes looked into hers. "It's really a shame." He whispered. "Such a pretty face covered with metal." The hall went silent.

But before someone could realize what Uriah actually said he was shoved to the side, making him trip and fall flat on the floor. He grunted and turned around to see the one who did this to him. "You better run before I..." But he was cut off by a bag flying in his face. It was thrown by a rather angry looking brunette. "And you better leave my friend alone before I make your sorry ass regret it was ever born!" Uriah looked at her, furious but defeated. He knew better than anyone not to mess with this girl. She was a demon, not a human.

"Fine" He stood up, dusted of his clothes and looked at the two in a serious way. "Better keep your princess buckteeth close, or she will learn what it means to mess with me" Irma rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She laughed at Uriah's words of, she didn't know what, but it wasn't anything clever. "Yada yada, the only thing it means is that you are pathetic and in need of attention. Get yourself a girlfriend mate.

Uriah looked surprised, but a smile formed on his face. He had the perfect comeback. The guy may not understand a girl's mind but he did understand these girls. "Yeah, maybe I should. I mean, look how it ended up for you guys." He walked away laughing out loud in victory but none understood why. The gang ran after him like dogs, leaving the confused girls alone. "Hey, what did you mean Uriah? I don't get it." One of them yelled. Irma and Hay Lin were as oblivious as the guys, but the brunette just shrugged it off. "Men, don't understand them and don't want to."

It was evening in Heatherfield, everyone made way home after a long day at work or school. They were all happy the day had ended, but a certain queen of air wasn't. She was picking the grass she sat on, thinking about what happened in school. Hay Lin was still sad about the mean remarks Uriah made. She knew she hadn't the most beautiful teeth in the world but were they really that deformed?

Behind her sat Irma, she was leaning on her arms while she looked at the sky. "Hayhay, why the sadness?" She sang, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Hay Lin pulled her knees against her chest, hugging herself. "Because I'm a freak." Irma jumped up in shock; she couldn't believe what the girl said.

"No you aren't! Don't listen to what that jerk says. He is just an idiot who couldn't even see the difference between his face and ass. Uriah just said that to taunt you Hay, he likes it when people feel bad because it makes him look better. But it's not true, you're not a freak. You're pretty, and so are your teeth." Hay Lin cheered up, she really liked her friend. Irma could always make her smile when she was sad.

"Why are you always the prince in shining armor Irma? You're so brave; it's almost like a fairy tale every time I see you. Why can't I be like that? I want to be brave too." Irma sat back, taking in the words. She closed her eyes while she spoke, looking to the sky again.  
>"Because, Hayhay, not everyone can be a prince. It's not that you are weak, but it just doesn't suit you I think." She looked at hay Lin, her eyes admiring the beauty of the air guardian. "The world needs its princesses."<p>

Hay Lin looked up, she saw Irma's look, her face was filled with emotion. She could feel the warmth of it in her heart, like love. But was it for her? Faces could lie, but eyes cannot. They were beautiful, deep blue like the ocean. And they were looking at her. Hay Lin smiled, confident in herself again. She did really like the girl. The air guardian moved backwards and rested herself against Irma's chest; her arm touched the other girl's leg. She looked at Irma with the same look in her eyes, and the same feelings in her heart. "And do you need a princess?" Irma looked down at her, their eyes meeting. "More than anything"


	2. First kiss

**Hello, again here with another chapter. This is version 2, edited some stuff.**  
><strong>Disclaimer, I do not own witch or any of its characters, I only own the storyline.<strong>

Hay Lin looked at Irma with the same look in her eyes, and the same feelings in her heart. "And do you need a princess?" Irma looked down at her, their eyes meeting. "More than anything"

Hay Lin blushed, she was getting nervous even if she didn't know why, it seemed that Irma shared the same the feeling she harbored, for years. She was happy; they have been friends for an eternity, more than anyone else. Hay Lin was also good friends with Tara, Cornelia and Will, but nothing was as the bond between them. Irma could do things to her like no one else could, make her smile, and feel good again. Make the doubts go away and support her to stand strong. She smiled, thinking of all the great memories they had.

"Could I be your princess?" she asked, Irma looked at her again her eyebrows raised. "You already are, you've always been." Irma seemed lost in the moment and didn't see the seriousness. Maybe she saw as a joke, or innocent flirting. Hay Lin sighed. "No Irma, I mean, can I be your girlfriend?" She said, closing her eyes waiting for a response, a screaming Irma or a crying one maybe. She didn't exactly know. Irma sighed, a sad sigh. "Do you really want to go that way, Hay?" Hay Lin opened her eyes and nodded in response, she was serious. "Yes."

Irma moved backwards, and stood up. She was looking to the horizon, where the sun was going down. "I have thought about it lot hay, even before this day. And honestly, it scares me more than facing Phobos and Nerissa together. Or their evil child, if that was possible. It would be scary." She shuddered at the thought of it. That would be more evil to human existence rather than a danger. Hay Lin smiled, she was confident in this, because she now was certain that Irma felt the same. She only needed to comfort her, getting her doubts away. She needed to be the loving princess who makes everything brighter.

"You defeated both of them and I bet you could do it again anytime." Irma looked at her and smiled. "Thanks hay hay, but, there are too many doubts. What about our friends and our parents? Or everyone else, like the people from school or our students from the magic school?" Hay stood up and walked to Irma, standing behind her. Her arms closed around Irma's body. "Will and Taranee would accept it, us. Cornelia might be a bit lost at the beginning but you know her. She really cares about her friends, so if she does not like it, she will ignore it." Irma laughed. "Yeah, but I don't know if I would like that. And if we will be together our parents will know about it." Hay Lin sighed, she didn't want to face her parents about this, they were very strict and they would probably ground her for life so she would never see the girl again, hell, they would even make her change schools for this. "They don't need to know." She said, losing hope. The tears were too strong to hold back, she started sobbing in the back of Irma clothes.

"I know about your parents, they wouldn't accept this. But I will tell mine. They have the right to know and I couldn't live lying to them." Hay Lin gasped up in surprise, she wiped away her tears. "Wait, does this mean you say yes?" Irma turned around and took the air girls hands in hers. "Off course, silly Hay Hay" The air princess jumped in her arms with the greatest hug she ever gave someone. "Spacious!"

_scene switch_

Will was studying in her room, math, one of her most fearsome enemies. She was sucking the end of her pencil, trying to solve a rather impossible problem. She was given an extra task by her teacher; she failed her previous test again. Her mother was furious when she found out, and even if will couldn't blame her, she hated the fact she was grounded. The job of being a guardian was taking its toll, will's grades were declining, she barely slept at night and her relationship was going downhill. But there was more behind that, matt was being secretive and she didn't like it. He also started to distant himself from her, and it was clearly he didn't feel the same anymore like in the beginning. Or did he just stop pretending. She had considered breaking up with him, she loved him but there were more important things than love. She started to understand this, trying to keep a broken relationship running was a waste of time, and so she decided to make more time for studying and the guardians. The hard part was, how will she tell matt?

Time went by as will started to get the hang of it. After an hour she threw away her pencil and lay back in her chair. Tired but proud, she managed to solve every problem. And it wasn't even past ten yet! She smiled; maybe everything was going to get better? Right when the thought came up the heart of kandrakar started shining. She cursed when she fell back in surprise. "Not now!" She took the heart and talked to it, asking what the problem was. But it flew away, yanking her body, and forced her out of the door.

It was a struggle, not only to leave the house without making her mother angry, but also to follow the heart without anyone noticing it was there. After half an hour of struggling, sneaking and looking plainly stupid the heart stopped yanking, indicating they arrived at their final destination. Will was dragged all the way to the park but the reason was unknown to her. Maybe there was a kind danger here? She stayed on guard, ready to transform when it seemed necessary. But instead she heard voices, voices he knew. She followed the sound and saw two girls lying together on a nearby hill. She realized it were Irma and Hay Lin, and she wanted to greet them but the heart yanked her away, making her fall in some nearby bushes. She tripped in and fell painfully in the chaos of branches and leaves, but she didn't doubt a second that this wasn't the hearts intend. She grumbled and blamed the heart for her sore butt. While she massaged her sore body, her ears concentrated on the conversation.

After a while Will knew why the heart had hidden her, this wasn't meant for her to hear. But the heart wanted it, otherwise it wouldn't have made her come here. Unwillingly, but also curious, she heard every word. As the conversation became more serious and private, her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hay Lin and Irma are in love, with each other? She knew that they had liked each other, they were friends for forever, but this was a shock to will. She didn't know what to think of it, she was happy for them. But it was so unexpected and it would be something she had to get used to. This was serious and it some things were going to change, that was certain. I made her have a feeling of concern; one she couldn't fully place and she felt bad for it. She decided to quit listening, leaving the girl alone and left for home. Tomorrow things will be clearer, she hoped. And it seemed she was going to be right…

Next morning Will was woken by the sound of her alarm clock. She was welcomed by a bright sun, singing birds and the sounds of traffic. It was the best wake up, but it was sure pleasant. The redhead quickly showered, put on a new pair of clothes and greeted her mom when she joined her for breakfast. Susan, however did not greet her, she had a face that just screamed that she was in trouble. Will cursed, she'll get lectured again.

"Why did leave last night? I thought I had the highest authority here?" Will gulped, so she was right.

"So you noticed?" Her mom crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I noticed, don't you think I would be paying more attention after how you've been the last time." Will looked down, she didn't want to make her mother upset or disobey her. But yesterday, she didn't have a choice. The heart of kandrakar forced her, and that's something she can't say to her, making the only true excuse worthless.

"There was a problem that needed my attention" Will said; it was half the truth. But Susan wasn't satisfied with this, not by a long shot.

"And what was this problem? Was it more important than your studies?" Will thought, was it actually? She could say yes, but it was also something that could've been handled without her.

"No" she admitted finally. Her mother sighed. "Will, you should start thinking about your future. If you fail school you will never have a good life!"

"But I do think about school, I finished all my extra housework last evening, and I will even break up with matt so I have more time for my studies!" She didn't mean to say it, but it came out faster than she could think. Before her mother could say anything, she jumped up and rushed out of the room.

Hay Lin and Irma were waiting at the school gates for their friends, after some talking they decided to tell it to their friends. It was soon but it was better than the risk of someone else telling them or finding it out on their own. And it was all about honesty, they couldn't lie to their friends. Irma was relaxed, the nervousness from yesterday was completely gone but with hay Lin it was the opposite. She was anxious; she kept looking in every direction like she was doing something and din't want to get busted. She was even spaced out, that she wrote what she was supposed to say on the back of her hand. Irma looked at her, she thought it was entertaining in some way but she could understand what it was for her. She felt like this too yesterday.

"Hay Lin, don't be so nervous. You're going to jump out of your skin if you keep being like that".

"I cannot help it, I'm so nervous but also excited." Irma looked to the gate, and saw someone coming with a bike.

"Then I have good news for you. Will is here." Hay Lin jumped up, literally, from the fear. She kept jumping from one foot to the other, while she was rehearsing her words. Will stopped in front of them, looking rather tired and distracted.

"Hey guys" Irma looked from hay Lin to will, she put on a serious face, one that you only saw when something bad had happened.

"Will, we have to tell you something when th…" But she was cut off by a hyperactive Hay Lin. "Irma and I are dating!"  
>Hay Lin put her hands on her mouth, hoping to take back her words. Irma sighed.<p>

"I said subtle hay Lin, subtle!" Will gazed to her unbelievable interesting helmet. She had to say it now; Hay Lin looked like she was going to cry. Nervously she played with her hair, trying to find the right words..  
>"Uhm, I kind of already know." 'Brilliant Will' she thought for not finding something more soothing.<p>

"Huh, what do you mean you already know? We just started dating yesterday." Irma asked. Hay Lin was uncertain, she took Will hands in her own. "Do you hate us now?" Will gasped in unbelief, gicing her a comforting hug.

"Oh my god, how can you possible think that? Off course I won't hate you guy's, I'm happy for you." Hay Lin let out her breath in relieve.

"Thank god, I think I would've died if you hated us." But Irma was still suspicious.

"But will, how come you know this?" Will scratched her head. "The heart, it was acting strange last night, it dragged all the way from my home to the park where I saw you. So I heard your entire conversation last night. But I don't know why the heart made me know, or how it even knows." The two girls looked in unbelief, it was more than strange.

"So now the heart tells us when one of us changes from straight to gay?" The three girls jumped up in surprise when they heard Cornelia's voice behind them. They turned around, she probably heard them talking. And to make things worse, Taranee stood next to her. Now the entire group knew.  
>"I guess it does." Will said shyly, trying to break the silence.<p>

"So, tell me all the details" Cornelia said excited, but she quickly started talking again. "Wait wait, did you already kiss, you can't tell everything when there is no kiss involved." She said pointing out the, in her eyes, obvious fact. Irma answered, uninterested.

"No, we didn't." Cornelia crossed her arms.

"Well then, do it now!" They all looked at corneia like she had turned crazy. Will was certain she was. "How can you say that corny, were at the school gates. Everyone can see." Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you want privacy we go to the backside, no one comes there except Uriah and his gang. But school hasn't even started yet so it's a small chance they'll be there."

With a bad feeling in their heart, the two girls agreed. They knew it would come to kissing at one point, but sharing their first kiss in front of their friends was insane. Hay Lin and Irma stood in front of each other, Irma was scared and actually didn't want to do this but Cornelia could be very convincing. She didn't want to find out what she would do to make her do it so she just agreed. Hay Lin was total opposite, the acceptance of their friend's really made feel at ease and she felt so good about this. It was like a dream come true, to kiss Irma. The other girls were watching uncertain about it but also secretly excited to see this. They had never saw girls kissing, or even thought about it, so this was something like seeing a love movie in real life. The couple felt butterflies in their stomach, realizing what was coming. Irma took her hands, and they closed in on each other. But before they could actually do it hay Lin started giggling  
>"I'm sorry, this is just too much and it just feels so strange." Irma just gave her the face palm while Cornelia grunted, she was clearly disappointed. "Oh, come on. Do I even have to give you an example?"<p>

She turned around, grabbed Will with one arm and pulled her close to her body. With the other she softly caressed will cheek. She gazed in her eyes before pressing her lips on hers. Will was shocked; she couldn't move her body when she saw those beautiful eyes looking in her. Cornelia's touch was firm and strong, but also caring and gentle. She went totally blank when her soft lips touched hers. But when the situation completely sunk in, fireworks exploded in her heart, and butterflies were born in her stomach. She was in love.  
>Cornelia let go of her, with pride she looked over at the girls, hand on her hips.<p>

"That's how you do it!" She acted like she won one of her ice skating competitions. Everyone was surprised, but soon they were distracted by Will falling flat on her back in the grass. She had a huge grin on her red face.

"Will, are you okay?" Taranee asked. "I'm in heaven."


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer, I do not own witch or any of its characters, Disney Does.  
>I only own the storyline.<p>

On one of the normal days of school the midday break would be considered the most favored time of any student. It was the time the people could relax, talk, chat and most important, full their stomachs. But all agreed that most amazing about it was that it wasn't filled with lessons, so they could forget about it for a moment. It was a chance to think about matters that needed so much more attention, everything else.

Unfortunate, this wasn't the way it went for young redhead Will, not today. Her time of freedom felt more like a waiting room. She had to sit outside while being plagued by her everyday life. Off course, Will wasn't an everyday person with everyday problems. She was a guardian, protector of the earth and other worlds. Oh yes, she was special and like all the people, she now and then forget that special things could lead to bad situations. And unknowingly to Will, her experience this morning was one of those. This experience was one of the most intriguing, but unexpected events in her life. Especially because she had never thought it would even happen to her. The waiting seemed endless, wishing the lessons they would soon start again didn't seem to help. The more she hoped for it, time seemed to go slower. Will needed distraction from everything, she has already wondered about it but it was stupid to do it at school. She had already earned a day of detention because she so spaced out in class she totally ignored a teacher. A reaction that wasn't much appreciated.

"What time is it?" Will asked desperately waiting for the bell. Irma stared at her, slightly raising her eyebrows. But Will seemed so burned to know. She sighed, it was better to answer her same question every time instead of ignoring her. Irma didn't want to hurt her, although the level of irritation was quite high. She peeked at her watch while the others had chosen to just ignore Will, they were involved in an exciting discussion about some concert.

"It's 12.15 Will, which means a whole minute has passed since you asked last time." Irma was irritated and Will couldn't blame her for it. But she was just so confused. The kiss from this morning just kept repeating in her head. The other girls had told her it was normal; every girl would've been like this when they were kissed by a close friend. However, the real problem was that will was now madly in love with the beautiful blonde and that her mind kept telling her it always has been like this. Will could feel it was true, but she knew it wasn't like this. She had never harbored these kind of feelings, she remembers feeling close to her, but not like this. It was like her brain and heart were fighting, and will was the battlefield. She couldn't think clearly, she really wanted to be with Cornelia, but because she knew nothing of this was true she didn't follow these feelings. It was an extremely hard task.

Will sighed, realizing nothing was going to help. The redhead stood up and left the table without saying anything. In defeat the redhead decided just to tell principal Knickerbocker that she was sick and ask she could leave for home. She was sure it would work, because she just felt miserable and didn't doubt a second that she looked like it too.

The other girl watched her leave, some of them were worried about her and they felt sorry for her. Will had explained what she had felt and feels to the girls, except Cornelia off course, she was too nervous to talk to her. It had taken her four tries to tell them because she always fled when Cornelia appeared.

"What's wrong with her?" Cornelia asked. The question was answered by three angry looking girls. "What?" she asked, oblivious to what she had done.

"What the hell do you think is wrong? Did you forget about this morning?" Irma yelled, forgetting where she was. People stare at their table, curious about the noise. Some of them yelled and cheered on the free entertainment.

Cornelia threw her hair back in a flirting way. "Can I help it that every person, including girls, fall for my charm?" Cornelia seemed to lay an extra tone on the last word. She was always so certain about herself and Irma hated it. "You are hiding something corny." She said with grinding teeth, sounding very frightening and intimidating. But Cornelia refused to be frightened.

"What do you mean? Don't even think that this is entirely my fault! Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have done it but even so, I can't be blamed for her feelings, I couldn't have known she had a crush on me!" Cornelia stood up, said them a quick goodbye and left for class. The other girls remained in their seats, wondering how it had come to this.

Hay Lin sighed. "I'll go to Wills house this evening, so we can talk. Maybe I can cheer her up with some girly stuff and talk." She smiled, to get the mood more bright. Irma nodded, she agreed. "Fine, then I'll go and talk with Miss Princess; I don't trust her at all. Like I said, she is hiding something." Taranee just listened before wondering about something.

"Do you really think Will had a crush on Cornelia?" Hay Lin and Irma looked at her. "I mean, Will had never given a sign she had something for Cornelia, and after one kiss she is suddenly madly in love?"

Hay Lin put up her finger, already figuring it all out. "She is just sad, she was always in love with her but now she had her hopes up because of the kiss. But she was wrong, Cornelia pretended like it was like kissing a boy and so Will wasn't only rejected by her, but her heart was broken too. And now she is trying to deny she ever felt like this for her, because she wants the pain to go away."

Hay Lin was proud for figuring it out all alone but Irma popped her happy little bubble. "But why is she saying she was never in love with Cornelia, Will would've told us, right? We are her friends!"

"But we never told it." Hay Lin said sadly, feeling a bit ashamed. Irma could only lower her head in defeat. They hadn't said it when they were in love or gay, so why should will? "We'll just do as the plan said" She continued. "Hopefully one of them spills the beans."

After four more hours school was finished, everyone happily went home or some after school activity. Irma decided to head home; she needed time to think before she went to Cornelia's house. After a quick call her dad rode over with his car. "Hop in lady, no one else who needs a ride to the locker?" Irma ignored the joke and sat next to her father, her head was filled with everything that happened. It was at the worst possible time, she and Hay Lin were finally together but now she couldn't even enjoy it. She sighed, and before thinking she spoke out loud. "Dad, I'm gay."

Her dad looked at her, first trying to understand what his daughter said, but afterwards the man smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. "I guess I can't say I'm surprised, well, completely surprised. But your mother will be something else." Irma smiled widely and hugged her father, causing him to panic and violently push his brakes. "Sorry." She said. "But what is it about mom? Won't she like it?"

"No, that's not it. She just wanted to have a cute son in law." Her dad laughed. "It seems she'll have to do with two daughters in law. Who is the lucky one?" Irma thought about telling it now he knew she was gay, but she wanted to do it together with Hay Lin. "I'll tell you when she is ready." Her dad nodded in understanding. "That's fine for me."

After five minutes they arrived at their home. Before the car was even properly parked Irma rushed out of the car to the house and let herself inside. In the kitchen she past her mother while rambling, "Hey mom, I'm gay, homework." and ran to her room. Her mom dropped the bowl she was holding, completely blown away by surprise. Chris, who found a new way to tease her sister, started to sing: "Irma got a girlfriend!" Her father just came in, shocked about the bluntness. "So you heard the news? And you little man, mouth shut outside the house about this or else no more cookies for you!" Chris zipped his mouth in fear of the cookie-less future.

Irma ran into her room and Jumped on the bed, hugging the warm and soft blankets. She put on her headphones, the sound of rock boomed through her head. She thought of what she just did, she had confessed to her parents that she was gay, but for some reason it didn't quite feel that hard, it felt normal. Maybe because she was so certain or that she had always known about herself being gay? She used to pretend to like boys, in vain, so she could convince herself being straight. But after her short relationship with Stephen she gave up and accepted what she was.

She was also glad that her parents seemed to accept it, but they had always been very open-minded. But they still had to meet Hay Lin, no, her girlfriend Hay Lin.

Across town, a feisty girl arrived at her friend's house, right in time. Hay Lin knocked on the door; she heard some rumbling before someone opened the door. It was Will's mother, Susan. She looked exhausted, her hair was a mess and her clothes were baggy. She probably had a hard day at work.  
>"Hey miss Vandom, can I see will?" Susan opened the door to let her in. "Sure, she is in her room. It's nice for you to come. Do you want something to drink?" Hay Lin smiled. "yap! Water is fine."<p>

Hay Lin waited for her glass, she never knew how normal Will's mother was. She always looked so tidy, a classy career woman. She couldn't decide which she liked more.

"Do you know what is wrong with Will? she doesn't want to talk about it. I got a call from school that she was sick, and she doesn't look so well but there is no sign that she actually is sick." Hay Lin gulped, she didn't know what to say. Telling the truth was no option, only disaster. She could already imagine it. "Hello Miss vandom, Will was kissed by Cornelia and now she is in a fight with herself, trying to find out her sexual orientation. Want a cookie?" Absolutely not, so she started to find a decent excuse. She said the second best thing that came up in her mind. "Uhm, she broke up with matt and it seemed she was more heartbroken about it than she thought."

It seemed she took the bait because Susan sighed. "She already said she was going to break up with him this morning, I can't blame her for feeling bad but she'll have to live through it. She can't miss more than a day of school." Susan gave her the glass of water, which Hay Lin accepted. She tried to comfort Susan so she could go to Will. "Off course not, I'll talk to her about this. And thank you for the water." The woman just waved and left for the couch and TV. Hay Lin walked to Will's room, she knocked on the door three times but no answer came. So she just went it.

"Hello, your favorite air princess is here, ready to serve." Hay Lin sang to make a huge entrance and get a good reaction. There was no response so she opened her eyes to see that Will was indeed in her room. She was lying on the bed, sleeping. But when Hay Lin saw how, her face went red and she yelped. "Yikes!" Will was almost naked, only wearing a pair of undies. She held a Stuffed frog against her chest, but Hay Lin could still see the bodily forms of her chest. Hay Lin swallowed, tried not to look, and sat beside Will. She petted her head, trying to wake her up. "Hey sleepyhead, wake up." Will opened her and saw Hay Lin, she didn't seem to notice her lack of clothes. She sat up, yawned and stretched her body giving Hay Lin the complete view of her chest.

"I didn't see a thing" Hay Lin yelled, while covering her eyes. Will's confused look changed quickly into a flustered one. She quickly pulled up her covers with such force Hay Lin fell from the bed. In an attempt to stop the fall she grabbed the covers and pulled them with her to ground resulting in a first row look at will's body. First they just stared but then they both laughed at how silly they were. Will gave her a hand and pulled her up. "You've seen it twice now so what does it matter?" Hay Lin laughed "Yeah, but I would still appreciate it if you put some clothes on. You know, me dating Irma."

After a few minutes and a change of clothes the girl sat on the bed chatting about this and that, subjects went from school to music and even the guardian duties. But somehow they had landed at a sensitive topic. "Oh, you should've seen how Cornelia reacted today in school; she was all girly like squealing." Hay Lin giggled, but Will's mood dropped. She couldn't help but feel sad when she thought about her.

"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to -" But Will cut her off. "No, it's okay. You can't pretend Cornelia doesn't exist for my sake." She put on fake smile so she wouldn't worry the other girl. Even if she couldn't be strong, she had at least had to pretend. She didn't want the others to worry.

"But it's just so unfair for you, why do you have to feel like this?" Hay Lin said to her, she recognized the feeling from when she was in love with Irma. But she started to date Stephen making her heartbroken. But this was different, Hay Lin believed Will, she was sure Will would've told them if she was in love with Cornelia. However, Hay Lin couldn't figure how it all happened.

"I don't know, I guess it's always like this when you are in love." Will stated. "Or maybe it was just the excitement of the moment." It made sense to her, but her guts were denying this tough. It would be good if she could test it, but where could she find a girl to kiss? She didn't even finish the question in her head when she realized it, she could slap herself. Obviously, the answer was right in front of her.

"Hay Lin, can you do something for me?" Hay Lin spread her arms in excitement. "Off course Will, anything you say! Come at me sister!"  
>"Kiss me please."<p>

Somewhere in the rich part of Heathersfield, a blonde was looking in the mirror. She had a most important quest, a matter of live and death. Yes, for Cornelia it was very important, her status depended on it. Over twelve outfits had failed her tests of taste, and more were to follow. One by one they were rejected, it was a real fashion slaughter, and mercy was not even mentioned. Perfection was everything, and Cornelia wanted everything. After school she had bought a new outfit, just for this evening, but when she tried it on it was rejected. Poor little dress, it would never see the daylight again.

The doorbell rang and Cornelia opened the door, she welcomed her friend. "Ah, finally taranee, it's almost going to start." She said, but Taranee laughed. "You are one to say, still walking around in pajama." Cornelia ignored her, blew her hair from her face and dove back into wardrobe. "Don't worry, I'm just going to grab the three first things I see and then I'm ready." Taranee rolled her eyes. She sat herself on Cornelia's bed. The bed was soft, as it always has been. It wasn't a secret that Cornelia loved luxury.

"Yes, even without trying I'm simply perfect." Cornelia quickly put on her outfit, jeans with a top and some small all-star shoes. In taranee's eyes, it was completely normal. It probably was just the brand that made the difference. Without any doubt, she dared to bet everything she had that these clothes were worth more than her entire wardrobe.

When they were ready and wanted to leave someone knocked on the door. Cornelia opened the door, curious to who would be visiting her at this hour. She expected the neighbor from upstairs. He was an old elderly man, a sweet one but absolutely no taste. He probably was out of sugar. She opened the door, but she saw no one, only a loud breathing. She looked down. Irma sat on her knees taking deep breaths. "Irma, why are you dying in front of my door?"

Irma just put her hand, catching her breath again. Then she stood up, dusted off her clothes and walked in pretending nothing happened. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to the shelter, there is a festival there." She waved with a flyer, showing the info. "A surprise guest is playing tonight. And from a source I like to keep secret I heard that this band was Cobalt Blue. So we, I and Tara, are going to get Will to come with us. She'll be so happy to see Matt."

At first Irma didn't get it, but after a while she saw what they meant. "Off course I knew that, let's go." She yelled, marching out of the room. "Yeah, sure you did." Cornelia smirked.  
>Taranee waited till they couldn't hear the girl anymore. "I hope this works." Looking at the blonde, knowing what she had done, it was the only thing she could do. She felt sorry for her, and Will.<br>Cornelia dropped her head. "Yeah, so do I."


	4. Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own witch or any of its characters.**

**I Only own the plot.  
><strong>

The clock showed 19:00 when Hay Lin and Will were watching TV, a commercial about soda was playing. The girls laughed at the funny animations, they were having a good time. They were kind of disappointed when one of their Cellphone rang. Hay Lin wanted to look who send her a message but the electrical device was, because of will power, ahead of her.

"It's Cornelia; she's asking if you come to the Shelter. Some kind of festival is being held. Oh, and Cobalt blue is playing. Such a horrible name." Will piped up when she heard the name; it meant matt was going to be there. She jumped up in joy. "And Cornelia says to take will with you!" The device ended in a static voice, retuning back to its seemingly lifeless state.

"Sounds like a plan! Spacious, now you can give all your attention to matt." Will nodded, but she somehow felt less excited then she wanted it. But she blamed it on the bad day she had. The girls prepared themselves, putting on their finest clothes and left home. Will rode her scooter, with Hay Lin on the back, and it only took 15 minutes to get there.

The last meters Will wanted to surprise hay Lin, she latterly abused the gas pedal speeding up. She raced the thing to its limit and Hay Lin screamed in excitement, she loved the wind in her hair. They arrived with a loud braking sound and were welcomed by the other girls. "Well, that was, and stupid." They laughed.

"Hello sweetie." Hay Lin said to Irma. She jumped of the scooter and stood beside her. A quick peck on the cheek was exchanged, so they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. Will just looked; jealousy arose in her stomach like a hungry beast. It growled. She wished she could fix things with matt this evening. She needed it.

"So, when is Cobalt blue playing?" Will asked, the others noticed she wasn't as tense as this morning. Cornelia waved. "Do not worry, they close the party. The first three are, as the posters say, a heavy metal band from Belgium, After all. Then there will be two deathcore bands playing. Don't even know what it is. It sounds horrible already." The others girls nodded. "Heavy metal isn't bad." Irma said. "It's kind of like rock, but louder."

"Wow girls! Ain't this kind of music too heavy for you?" Uriah jumped in front of them, his lackeys behind him. He smirked; he was up to something it seemed. But the girls didn't know what he meant, it was just a simple rock concert, nothing they couldn't handle.

"Shut your trap Uriah, we are here to see to Cobalt blue." Uriah laughed, slapping his forehead. "Come on, that soft stuff? Please, I advise you, better get out the way when the breakdown sounds. Don't want to lose yer pretty faces!" He laughed out loud before he ran away. "What was that about?"

Two hours later, and the last band was preparing for the show, Cobalt Blue. The girls had first seen the heavy metal band. It was surprisingly good, but the next bands had them understand Uriah's words. In the most unpleasant way they could imagine, they saw hell and they even lost Taranee in the chaos.

"Oh my god, Did you see that? It was like the entire room got an epileptic attack! At the freaking same time!" Irma yelled, but she was excited. Although she hated the fans style of 'dancing' she did like the music. It was loud, fast and energetic, hyper, just like her.  
>Cornelia snorted, she shared her opinion on the dancing but she, and the others, disagreed on the music. "Ha, did you even hear the music? All I heard was noise." She complained, she would forever hate and avoid the name deathcore, or any other genre with core in it.<p>

"I was scared to get hit!" Hay Lin exclaimed, she was still trembling of what she had seen. "They were fighting, fighting! For what? Fun? There is no fun in hurting each other!" Irma gave her a comforting hug; this was too much for the weak hearted Girl.

"We don't fight, we just release our energy." Someone said, they looked up to see Uriah. He was rubbing his head; a bandage was plastered above his right eye. The blood could be seen through it, dark red.  
>"We can see that." Cornelia said, pointing out to the wound. "Then what is it?"<p>

"It's a risk we take, we know it's not the most friendly thing to do but we always look were we punch, or kick. Hitting each other isn't our purpose, but can't always be avoided. When someone falls we pick 'em up. We have respect for our fellow music fans." He was speaking friendly and serious. It surprised the girls, but they didn't say anything in fear of losing this chance to talk normal.

"Hey Uriah, get over here! I'm not done with that wound!" Somebody yelled, the girls turned their heads to see who it was. They all dropped their jaw when they saw it was Taranee. She had been missing from them for an hour already. "What, there is bandage on it!" But the girl ignored her; she dragged him with his hand to a nearby bench and ordered him to sit down. "That was to stop the bleeding; it still needs to be disinfected." She picked the first aid kit she got from a security guard, and attended to the wound.

"What are you doing?" Cornelia asked. She wasn't happy with this. Why was she helping this no-life punk? She didn't want to be seen around Uriah, and being nice to him.

"He saved me Cornelia, so I am returning the favor. And even so, it's what any normal person should do." She said, annoyed by the blondes high and mighty tone.  
>"What do you mean saved?" Will asked. Uriah doesn't save people!<br>"During the show a guy was doing some high kick thing, he lost his balance and came straight at me. I couldn't dodge from the fear, as I closed my eyes. But Uriah jumped in front of me as a shield, and pushed the guy away." She smiled, and finished cleaning the wound. She put on some fresh bandages, taped it up, and ruffled (displeasing the punk) through the orange hair.  
>"He may be a punk, but he is not an asshole."<p>

Cobalt blue was going to enter the stage, fans from the whole town where present. Many of them were of Sheffield institute, like the witch girls. The event host came up on the stage.  
>"We had a great evening today, heavy and hard, but sometimes we like soft. So here is some swinging rock to close the day, Cobalt Blue!" The crowd went wild, girls were screaming and guys yelled, pumping their fists in the air. The band went on stage, and the first song started.<p>

The crowd seemed to enjoy it, it was sound, a huge improvement in the girls opinion. The danced on the music, but will was uncertain. She didn't feel happy like she had expected, she began to realize something, and it became even worse.

The first song ended and matt came to the front. "Hello shelter, I want to thank you for coming this evening. The next song is a special one I would like to dedicate to my girlfriend." Everyone yelled, wolf whistling was heard and even one single "What a Playboy!" made the crowd laugh.  
>"Ha-ha, so, Will? Would you come on stage with me?"<p>

The crowd went apart so will could go to the stage, the people encouraged her. Some envies, others were happy for her. But Will just stood there, frozen. She felt nothing, no happiness, no excitement… No love. The feelings she had for matt were gone, forever like they were never there. The memories of it were there, but they felt empty and hollow. They didn't look real. The crowd went silent; people were asking what was going on, was it an act?

"Will?" Matt asked concerned. Will couldn't hold it anymore, the tears began to flow and she ran as hard as she could. "Burn!" Someone yelled, but most of the people felt sorry for Matt.  
>The girls were worried, they followed Will to the outside, but when they went through the doors she was gone. They feared Will had transformed and flew away.<p>

"We have to find her!" Cornelia exclaimed. She was panicking more than any of the other girls. "Oh my god, I can't forgive myself if something happens to her. It's my entire fault!' she said. Irma stopped what she was doing; she heard her loud and clear. Something snapped inside of her. Before anyone saw what was happening she jumped at Cornelia. "What have you done? I knew you were hiding something and it has something to do with that kiss! Spill it!"

Taranee and Hay Lin tried to break up the girls, Irma was furious and Cornelia was on the verge of crying. Not from the pain, Irma wasn't trying to hurt her, but of guilt and shame. She fell on her knees, sobbing. "Please, bring me to will."  
>"Holy cow, what the hell is happening?" Uriah came running from the side of the building, he was pale white. "I don't know who or what you are, or what was happing but that crazy redhead just flew off! She flied! She had wings!" The girls stood dumbfounded, Uriah saw will transformed and flying. This was a disaster! But Cornelia didn't seem to care. "Where is she?"<p>

"In the park, I followed her in a panic. She is at the big oak tree on the way to the small lake, crying like hell!" The girls didn't notice the worry in his voice. They all left without saying a word, except Taranee. "I need to speak you, and what I'm going to tell is you is a massive secret. No one may know!" Her eyes burned, and Uriah nodded half in fear.

The girls had split up to find will quicker; they had tried to call her to no avail. She didn't answer her cell. Irma had taking the route to the pond, but she wasn't there. Hay Lin looked on the east-side, where the fountain was, but no trail of the girl. Cornelia, seemed lost, she didn't know where to look. She lost hope and sat down on the grass. But then she felt it, and emotion. The earth was telling her where Will was, the emotion from the girl were transferred through the ground. She jumped up and followed the trail. "Lead me to will, please she begged.

The earth had taken her a road, there was a large tree. Cornelia felt the trail ended here, and it was right. Will sat against the tree stump, her knees against her body. She hugged herself, and Cornelia could hear her sobs. She was still crying. Cornelia walked to her, she was scared, but she had to tell Will. It could hurt her more, but she needed to know it. She sat in front of her on her knees, and took her hands. Will looked up, surprised that she was found.

"Cornelia, what are you –"She started.  
>"Shush Will, I need to tell you something –. I am so sorry!" Cornelia started to cry, Will didn't understand it. What did she have to do with it?<br>"I should've never kissed you will. I have a power I never told anyone about called charm. Every person I kiss will fall in love with me, madly in love. I didn't know it worked on girls too, but it does. And I'm so sorry; the power also makes you forget about all your previous loves, it removes the feelings you have ever had for anyone. It's my entire fault Will, My fault! And I'm so sorry Will, so sorry… I will not be surprised if you never forgive, but please understand, that from all of my heart, I'm truly sorry." Cornelia cried, louder than she had ever done. She had hurt Will more than anyone and now she would also lose her as a friend. She would be mad at her, furious and she wouldn't blame her at all. She deserved anything, to be slapped, ignored by all her friends.

But it seems she received an even harder punishment, Will hugged her. "I love you Cornelia and no one else, I don't care. I forgive you." The Charm was complete; Will's own emotions of love were is no hope more.


	5. Issues

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any of it characters, they belong to disney.**  
><strong>I only own the plot.<strong>

The past days had been horrible for Cornelia, the worst she had ever lived through. At home, her parents had punished her. They weren't happy with the rumors about their perfect girl being gay. As Christians, the family Hale was strictly against it. Cornelia was lost, her parents threatened to send her to a private school if she didn't stop seeing will. Which was impossible; they still had their duties as guardians. But telling that was more than impossible, unreal.  
>Charming will had led to more than she had expected. And every day she regretted it more. Will had been following her around school, hell, across the entire city of heathersfields like a puppy. With big eyes of admiration she looked at everything she did, complimenting even on the smallest things Cornelia did. The only thing that kept Cornelia from fleeing to another country was the fact that Will wasn't herself. But it was hard.<p>

At school, it was even worse. Will was, due her condition, known as the school dyke. The girl didn't seem to care what others thought about her. As long as she was with Cornelia she would be happy. But sometimes it just went overboard. Those moments mostly ended in disaster. On Monday, as one of the examples, she had kissed Cornelia on the cheek in public, calling her sweetie. Cornelia had exploded in rage, all the tension from the past days was released in one long furious breath. "Will, get a life. I do not love you, hell, I don't even like you and I never will." But Will had just smiled. "Cornelia. Why would you kiss me if you didn't like me?" It was like she was rubbing the truth in her face.

Cornelia's life was officially ruined, and in any normal situation, the same would've happened to the life of Will. But, it was the opposite, her life was better than ever. Having found the love of her live, and happiness, she had been paying more attention to the important things. Her school grades had gone up in this small time. Her mother was surprised to find Will every evening in her, cleaner than ever, room studying for school. Susan had thought will would be crushed by the breakup with matt, the rumors in school and the constant rejections by her friend. But will was handling the recent changes very good, more than Susan possible could. The sudden change of her daughter's sexual preferences had shocked her and Dean. When they wanted to talk about it will had just waved them off. "Things change mom, can't fight it. As long as I'm happy, I don't mind."

Susan had no idea how it had come to this, or how to deal with it. But the witch girls had a pretty good start.

"Ok, today we are going to the oracle. I bet the old goof has some trick up his sleeve. And everything will be better!" Irma, Taranee and Irma had taken their refugee in the silver dragon. Will was their friend, and they deeply cared for her. But her recent behavior was annoying them. It was clear will wasn't to blame, but they had to do something about it. Will wouldn't see it, but it was ruining her and their life. However, coming with a plan wasn't easy as Will kept saying it wasn't necessary. So they decided Cornelia would take of her for the next week so they could come up with a plan. Secretly, it also was a punishment for the blonde.

"Off course, but how do we get there? I don't think Will will help us if she knows the plan." Taranee discussed.  
>"Then we don't tell her, it so simple. It's for her own good Taranee." Irma shrugged, stating the obvious. Hay Lin nodded but Taranee didn't agree. That was just too simple. She was sure the girl would suspect something.<br>"It's not that simple Irma, Will hasn't gone stupid, we need an excuse. If the oracle would call us to kandrakar, Will has no reason suspect something!" Irma ignored her, but Hay Lin could see the truth in her words. But she didn't find a solution.  
>"The only times when we are called to the realm is when evil attacks, and we don't want that to happen!" She stated, panicking a little at the thought. She was happy with the recent peace in her life.<p>

"So we only have to wait till evil strikes, no problem at all." Irma said sarcastically. "However" She continued in a more serious tone. "We do have another problem, a problem called Uriah."

Taranee sighed, she didn't want to talk about this, it wasn't as important as Will. Why couldn't Irma see the seriousness in this problem? She was the one who was so angry at Cornelia at first, and now she didn't seem to care. "I tried to explain him everything, but he couldn't understand. So I just made sure he wouldn't tell anyone about it." Hay Lin and Irma may have imagined it, but they were sure they saw a flicker of fire in her eyes. But they wisely ignored it.  
>"Okay, tonight we go to kandrakar. It's Friday so we have no school to worry about."<p>

"Fine, but I have to study for our test on Monday. And because we will go away this evening I am going to study all day after school." Taranee was normally eager to study but now it seemed it she wasn't. "Had you planned something today?" Hay Lin asked. Nervously Taranee put up her hands. "No! Off course I hadn't planned anything." She laughed it off, and before they could ask more question she changed subject. "Are you two going to do something before we leave?"

Irma shrugged; she lay back in her chair looking at her nails. "Nothing but sappy make outs" Hay Lin almost fell of her seat from surprise. She hissed at the brunette. "What are you talking about?" Her face was red and Irma grinned, lifting her eyebrows she teasingly whispered. "Admit it, you want it." Hay Lin face grew even redder. "Yeah, I do." She buried her head in her arms, ashamed. Taranee, who still was sitting with them but wished she wasn't, had a look on her face that was a mixture of shock and sickness.  
>"I'm going somewhere less disturbing."<p>

Taranee left the Chinese restaurant; she wasn't keen on hearing all their sappy details about make outs. She had more important business, school, and an extra challenging task given her by the headmistress. It seemed that all evil plans had been put together to unfold on the same week. First the charm, then Uriah finding out about witch and now she had to give the punk a whole week extra lessons and help him with his studies for finals. Her life was over.

When she came home her nightmare was already waiting in front of the door. Uriah was sitting on the porch, looking plainly bored and irritated. When he saw Taranee coming he stood up in a lose fashion. He leaned against the door frame, eyeing her. "That took you long enough." He scowled; he was back to his usual self it seemed. Taranee didn't mind it, it was better than him asking questions.

"Why haven't you gone inside yet?" Taranee asked, she picked her key and let herself in. Uriah followed him, looking to the left and right before he entered. "Your brother, he almost kicked my ass when I asked if you were home." she sighed, stupid boy. "And did you mention anything about the studying?" Uriah thought for moment before he lamely answered with a simple no.  
>"There you have your problem." Taranee just put her bag down when her mother walked in. She had a stern look on her face, one that said 'you are in trouble girl'.<p>

"Hello, Judge Cook" Uriah whimpered, waving his fingers in a girly fashion.  
>"Why am I not surprised that you know my mother?" Taranee said. "Uriah is coming over here, Miss Knickerbocker gave me the punish, uhm, task to help him study for the finals." Taranee hoped she won't make a big problem about it. Her mother looked from her daughter to the punk.<p>

"Fine, maybe this way Mr. Dunn will learn that nothing good comes out his mischief." She said, almost scaring Uriah. "Off course miss cook, all I need is a good chance." he said, but one could see he was just pretending. There was no way that Uriah cared about this. "You'll be studying here in the kitchen, where I can keep a close eye on you two." Taranee shrieked in horror. "Us? Don't you mean him?"

Half an hour of failed attempts at getting Uriah to study in a serious way had gone by. "I give up"  
>"Fine, I did a long time ago." Uriah said. He was deeply concentrated in the task of getting his pencil to balance on its head. For a strange reason, he put all his best in it, unlike his studying.<br>"Why do you put so much effort in this and not in studying?" Taranee asked, she couldn't figure him out, or any other slacker.  
>"Because this is fun, and studying is not." The girl rolled her eyes.<br>"Yeah, but what do you achieve with it? How can you put so much effort in such a useless thing? Uriah, the world isn't all fun and games."

Uriah dropped the pencil, and Taranee could feel the mood drop to a dangerous cold level. "Don't try and talk to me about life being all fun and games. You don't what my life was before Sheffield." He said with a furious undertone, but sad at the same time. Taranee felt regret come up, she felt sorry for him. She didn't know what happened but his tone didn't really make you think of happy times. Not knowing what she was actually doing, or even why, she grabbed his hand. Patting it, trying to comfort him she whispered. "Then tell me." But Uriah jerked his hand away and stood up. "Why should I, nobody ever cared and nobody will."

Taranee lost her temper; she couldn't believe how dense he was. "How can anyone care if they don't know? I bet that you haven't told anyone about that. Not even your friends. Don't expect people to just know how your life is and come and help you. You must communicate Uriah, talk. Or just shut up and don't complain like a pathetic little kid cause it is your own damn fault!" Uriah kept quiet, surprised by her outburst. He packed his stuff and left without saying anything. Taranee watched him leave. "Everyone has his damn problems but they all expect someone else to solve them. What is wrong with people?"

She walked back inside when in her mind the two most unwelcome words ringed. "Guardians, unite!"

Auther's note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm in a hurry to complete this story, afterwards I plan to gove it a serious rewrite. I want to see if I can actually complete a story, something I have never done.


	6. May Lin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch or any of their character. Disney does.**  
><strong>I only own the plot.<strong>

The guardian's magic was made of good and pure energy, the elements of life. Its existence was for protection and healing, creation. But Dark magic also roomed the universe, destruction and chaos in its hand. Powerful forces would always collide, in a fight or a union, dark and light always finds each other. And here, now, in heatherfield it was no difference.

Face to face with a Giant monster, the guardians used their power to fight it. The beast was big, maybe thrice their size. Its skin was made of rock, long claws of rusted metal armed its hands and its eyes were diamonds. Cornelia had almost herself in them if she hadn't seen the rest of its head. A large frog like mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a bad smell was emitting from it. And the deafening screams it wailed where heard through the entire city.

"What is going on?" Cornelia screamed. She and will were shopping when they got attacked by this monster. It appeared out of thin air, surprising them and the other shoppers. In an attempt to get the people in safety they ran towards the park, luring the beast with them. Luckily it followed them, but now they had another problem. They were only with two guardians; their power was not even half of what it is when complete. They did their best but if help didn't come soon, they'd lose this battle.

Cornelia smashed the ground, the earth beneath her shattered. Large chunks of rock and stone rose from the ground, some bigger than a full grown man. With a wave of her hand she threw the rocks towards the beast. But it didn't even flinch; it swung with one of its large arms. The rocks crumbled to dust by its raw power.

"Will, strike it with lightning! I'll try to hold it!" Will nodded. Cornelia called out the flora, the trees around whipped their branches towards the beast. With incredible force they grabbed the beast, imprisoning it. Cornelia ordered the plants to stretch the beast limps so it was completely defenseless, a living target. Will focused, charging the lightning in her hand, a small sphere formed in her hand. The force was stronger than she had ever felt. The redhead could feel it; her entire heart was stuck in her attack. She'd do anything to defend the one she loved, and those who dared to hurt her would suffer. With a roar she lunged forwards, firing the lightning to the beast. The bolt shredded the air, flashing, the light was blinding. In a split second it hit the beast, the collision resulting in a large blue explosion.

"I got it!" She yelled, smiling towards Cornelia. She had turned her attention away from the beast, which was a huge mistake. From the dust they heard a sizzling noise; much like when Will used her lighting. A large light shot from the smoke. Just in time Will could see the danger in the corner in her eye. She jumped away, but the energy hit her side, burning the skin. With a scream she fell to the ground. Cornelia summoned bushes to brake her fall. She rushed to her side to her, ignoring the beast walking straight at them. Using her power she started to heal the wound, the skin was blistered. A sad expression formed on her face, she felt sorry for Will. "I can heal it, but it will leave a big scar." She didn't notice light coming at them.

"Cornelia!" Will screamed, noticing the incoming blast. She rolled over; with her body she pushed the earth guardian down, acting like a living shield. Cornelia watched in fear and shock, Will was going to die protecting her! Cornelia screamed, but they were saved when a huge fireball crashed from the sky, disabling the blast. The explosion lighted the entire park. " Taranee!"

"Where are Hay Lin and Irma? I could hear Will in my mind and I transformed back at home. What is going on? This never happened before!"

"We don't know, will just transformed us two." Cornelia said. Taranee's situation was new and could mean bad news. But if she was transformed, from a distance, then Hay Lin and Irma should have been too? However, she didn't have much time to think as the beast emerged from the shadows. It shrieked a high pitched scream, the pain it caused felt like their head would explode. The guardians pressed their hands to their ears, rendering themselves defenseless. The beast charged forwards, although its body was big and heavy it was moving fast. It raised his hand in the air above its head, attacking Will and Cornelia. Like a huge hammer the arm slammed down, and there was no time to dodge. But the blow never came; a sharp gust of cold wind passed by them.

"Hello beasty boy!" The guardians looked up to see someone who seemed to be Hay Lin at first sight, but she was different. Her face looked like Hay Lin's, but the expression she had was not Hay Lin's at all, it was almost frightening. She had a devilish playfully grin, her eyes were a bit wider reminding them of Irma.

"Let me present myself, May Lin, a healthy combination of Hay Lin, Irma and serious mayhem. By the way guys, what do you think of my kick ass new appearance?" Her hair had the usual Chinese buns and the two locks, but her hair curled down her back. Her top had now long sleeves that ended in fingerless gloves; silk ribbons were wrapped around her arm and waist. Her long open skirt was replaced by a hakama tucked inside knee high boots. On her chest was a strange symbol.

"Hay Lin, is that you?" Taranee exclaimed. She could definitely see Hay Lin in her, but her voice and attitude looked a lot of Irma's. "What has happened?"

"I'm May Lin, like I said before but that's for later. It's time to finish this big stone monkey." With the help of the air, she rushed toward the beast. It was still standing in its place, confused but the sudden commotion. Landing like a cat in fighting position, Hay Lin challenged the beast. It grew angry, raising its body to full height trying to scare her. But the girl just smiled, the beast had did what she expected.  
>"Opening!"<p>

She called the air in her hand, compressing it into a small sphere. With quick footwork she spun her body 360 degrees, using the movement she swung her arm and punched with full power, thrusting her open hand into the beast's chest. The punch released the all the air at the same. Wind blew; the roots of the trees were breaking free from the ground, leaves ripped from their branches. The other witch girls had much effort to stay on their feet. They could only look in amaze how the beast was sent flying, rolling and tumbling across the ground destroying anything that stood in its path. After a few 100 feet the beast crashed into a large oak tree, the wood cracked beneath the hit.

But May Lin didn't wait for it to stand back up; she spread her arms calling the wind and water, creating her element, ice. Stretching her hands forward she mixed the elements in her hands. A huge ball of icy wind formed in her hand, a cannonball of powerful magic. She grinned widely, the power was amazing.  
>"Freeze!" She unleashed the attack. A tornado of ice roared from her hands to the beast. The surroundings froze, turning the park in an icy field. On impact the ice wind blew in all directions, creating a huge ice mountain prison.<br>"That's how you do that!"

Cornelia, Will and Taranee watched, frozen on the spot. They were shocked, astonished to see how powerful their friend was. If she was a friend, they still had doubts.

"Cornelia, you control metal too, right?"  
>Cornelia gulped, why did she ask? "Yes, I can, but it's still weak."<br>May Lin shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you can do it. Make me a spear; the ice won't keep him forever."

Cornelia looked up. The ice was breaking under the pressure of the beasts. It didn't give up, with all its might it'll try to escape and if they weren't quick it would succeed. Quickly she used her power to drag a nearby fire pole from the ground.  
>"Taranee, help me! Heat up the metal." The fire guardian quickly did what she was told; with scourging flames she heated the metal making it weak enough to mend. Cornelia formed the metal into a long spear, it was not stylish but the point was sharp as it could get. She threw it to May Lin "Watch out, it's hot!"<p>

May Lin took the spear without looking, upon touch water started to gulf around the spear cooling it down. She set her foot forward, leaning her body back. In her control, the wind blew all toward her palm. The girls could predict what was coming. They sought safety higher up in the sky, she didn't need their help anyway. May Lin aimed and threw the spear, boosting it with the wind. It felt like bomb exploded, the pressure blew dust up in the air, and trees were ripped from the ground. The spear soared through the air, whistling like a bullet. In a less than a second it hit, crushing the ice prison and penetrating the beast's body in the chest. The point struck clean in the heart, a cruel but quick dead.

"Does anyone agree when I say I'm scared?" Will and Taranee nodded, they sure did.

_scene switch._

Peace never stays long, not in world of magic and power. After the battle, will decided it was time to see the oracle. They had a lot of questions, but the biggest one wasn't concerning the monster. It was 'the new kid' May Lin. What was happening, how did she come to existence and what had Hay Lin and Irma to do with it?

"Indeed a strange sight, one I have never looked upon myself to be honest. It's totally unknown to me how this has come, but I can guess." The oracle spoke. "However, I don't think it is something you need to worry about. If they combined when Will united the guardians, they should split back when you transform back."

Everyone released a sigh of relief, but May Lin crossed her arms; a dissatisfied look pierced the bald man. "I don't like this. I don't want to disappear." She said firmly. "No, you shut up Irma" she scowled irritated, but Irma wasn't here. "Anyway, I am not going back to my human form. I have only existed for a few minutes."

"But you are Hay Lin, right? Or are you some complete new personality?" Taranee asked, she was confused by all this and by the looks of it the others were as well.

"I am Hay Lin, but the combining has changed my personality. Hay Lin has changed, I have changed but I'm still me. But for some reason I also feel like I'm someone else. I'm May Lin." She looked down, her own words confused her. What and who was she? She didn't think about it at first, she saw herself first as Hay Lin but now she noticed something was off. She knew that Hay Lin would come back, but the changes that made her 'May Lin' would disappear. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Oi, big girl. Don't cry!" It was Irma; her voice resonated through the room. "If you don't want to disappear, I can understand. But you'd let that happen to me and Hay Lin? Come on, it's freaking cold in here and I'm naked! And if you release me I'll give you a big kiss! Okay? Okay." May Lin wiped away her tears, she had to be strong for herself, Hay Lin and Irma. She'll figure it out somehow, she'll come back.  
>"Fine, but it'll be for a short time. Better make sure I return. Otherwise I'll force my way out."<p> 


	7. A lot of things

**Witch and it characters belong to Disney, not to me.**  
><strong>I only own the plot.<strong>

Summer was coming closer, and with it new summer hits. New artists would always gain popularity in this time, people who wen outside traded the TV for the more portable radio. Music was a big thing in the summer, even if people don't know it. But in Taranee's opinion this time it was way over the top. Almost every person in school was wearing clothing of the same artist. Flashy colored shirts with wild slurs on it, rampaging images of flames and suns or even the one herself in fancy summer fashion clothing. It was from a young songstress, the name was unknown to her although she could see it everywhere around her. "Ember in flames."

She quickly avoided all the talking people, and their subject of conversation. There were more important matters than rising pop stars. She entered the building and found her way towards her class. She had a test in a few minutes and she hadn't been able to study properly. The guardians had visited and stayed in Kandrakar far longer than they had planned. The issue of May Lin wasn't finished, and the problem with will wasn't even discussed, although Yan Lin was already informed on the issue.

"An obsession can only be broken by another obsession." She had said. They were wise words, but completely useless. They had to bear with it for some longer. Taranee tried to empty her head and concentrate on the books in front of her. She only had a few minutes to quickly check her notes. But it was just not enough time, the bell rang and Taranee started to prepare for the test. She would fail her test for the first time and her mother would be furious. She rephrased that, her judge would be furious.

The class filled when students started to flood in like noisy chickens, cackling all the time. Hay Lin and Irma Walked, she waved at them. Irma looked happy, and to Taranee's horror, she was wearing an ember shirt. But her attention was quickly changed to something more depressing. Hay Lin looked like she was a ghost. She was pale, her eyes were dark and she was walking like a zombie. She sat down behind her and dropped her head on her desk. .

"What's wrong with her?" taranee asked? Her question was answered with a small snore, the girl had fallen asleep. Taranee shook her shoulder; if the teacher saw her she would get punished. It didn't help, so she closed her mouth and opened her mind, she yelled inside Hay Lin's head for her to wake up. Hay Lin jumped up. "I'm awake!"

"Good to hear Miss Lin." The teacher said. "Now be quiet. Talking is considered cheating, and cheating is zero. Do you understand me?" He passed out the tests, and the entire class let out a big sigh. They always hoped the teacher would forget about the tests, but he never did. Pencil scratched on the paper, not a word was said. Hay Lin was trying her best to stay awake, but with every sentence she read on her test the words seemed to get blurrier. She had read the word "angle" almost ten times before she shook her head.

"What is wrong?" Taranee asked her in mind. Hay Lin massaged her head, trying to focus.  
>"I had nightmares, May Lin was haunting me in my dreams." she said. Taranee could feel the fear in her voice.<p>

"Can she do that?" Irma asked, joining the conversation. She forgot about her test and listened carefully.

"No, I don't think so. I just dreamed about her, but it wasn't her. It seemed so real tough, I was in a large empty space, only clouds surrounding me. I walked around, but I got nowhere until I suddenly stood in front of a mirror. First I could see myself, but then I saw her. She smiled at me, friendly, but her smile changed to a grin. She grabbed through the mirror screaming she would be free." She told, her body was trembling from the memories. She couldn't see her like this, so she thought of a plan.

"Sir!" she called, holding up her hand. "Hay Lin doesn't seem to feel so well, could I bring her to the office?" The teacher looked up from his paperwork. He stood up immediately when he saw the girls, trembling and sweating.

"Off course you can. Go quick, maybe she has a fever." Taranee nodded, but Irma was the one who stood up. She took Hay Lin's hand and led, or dragged, her outside the class.

"I'm already finished, so I'll take her." She quickly said. The teacher looked confused at the door, Irma already out of side. Taranee could have sworn she saw Irma blush. Maybe she was jealous? She glanced over to Irma's test, the sheet was almost empty. The only pencil on the paper was a drawing of a H and I intertwined. She would fail. Taranee bit her lip, she couldn't let this happen. She looked at the teacher; he was working on some papers. Quickly she finished her test, making some mistakes on the way but it didn't matter. Finally she wrote the name above the sheet. "Now a distraction" she whispered.

She closed her eyes concentrating. A small spark flashed above her, a little flamed burned near the fire alarm. It smoked and when it reached the alarm a wailing sound boomed through the building. Everyone jumped up, some were panicking but others were relieved or thought it was funny. Quickly, in the confusion, she switched her sheet with Irma's.

The teacher tried to control the swarming mass of students running through the hallways. Yelling didn't work, so they tried with a sharp whistle but the students had too much fun to listen. It was now very clear that it was a false alarm, probably someone pranking. The name 'Uriah' had been whispered here and there. But an angry Knickerbocker using a megaphone finally got to their attention.

"Please children, we aren't animals. Follow your home teacher to the football field. In a row!" Defeated the students obeyed and walked in line, sloppy, to the field. Halfway taranee met Irma, but Hay Lin wasn't with her.

"Where is Hay Lin?" she asked.  
>"She's gone home. We met the headmistress on the way. She immediacy called her parents. After that the alarm went off." Irma looked confused, but satisfied. Taranee could understand why, it would take over an full hour to count all the students.<br>"So, about the test, you didn't finish it did you?" Irma flushed a bright red. "Don't tell you were jealous?" Irma became even redder.  
>"I thought so, don't worry Irma. I'm not going to steal your girlfriend. Unlike the rest of us, I'm not interested in girls." Irma looked away, but then she smiled. "Thank you Tara."<p>

_Scene switch_

"Oh my god, I'm going to fail!" Irma yelled in the middle of lunch. She grabbed her head in a panick. "I cannot fail. If my grades get worse I will have to redo my year."

"Maybe then you'll be in class with people with your age." Cornelia said, Irma grumbled.  
>"And you should graduate, like the old lady you are!" Irma retorted. The two started a glaring contest. If looks could kill, this would be a slaughter. Will perked up and joined the fight, imitating Cornelia's look. It was a strange sight, tough sweet. If taranee had to be honest, she could totally see Will and Cornelia together. But it will never be.<p>

"Heya" Nobody had noticed, but next to them stood Uriah holding his full plate. He looked nervous. "I wanted to apologize for last night. And I had to ask if you still wanted to help me with studying?" Taranee was more than surprised by this gesture, but she wouldn't forgive him that quick. She put on a straight face.

"Had to ask?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, my mom kind of pushed me in doing this." He said, scratching his ear.<br>"Doesn't sound like you want to, so the answer is no." She said and turned away from him. He kept watching at her a few seconds before he looked around. Sure there wasn't anyone watching, he opened his mouth again. "Please, Taranee?" He had never said her name before.

"I'll think about It." she finally gave in; she felt her face getting warm. But she didn't understand why. Uriah left without saying anything else. Cornelia turned to her; she had a nasty scowl on her face.

"What was that loser doing here? Guys like him ruin my image." Irma snorted. "Your image of what, Queen b-" But before she could say the filthy word Will's hands shut her mouth. Cornelia glared again at Irma, who glared back at will, who was glaring at Irma. The fight was on again. Tara sighed.

_Scene switch_

The bell rang, announcing the end of school. Happy students filled the streets when they escaped from school. The girls walked out the door. They chatted about the lessons, and Irma's mysterious B+ test result. The one she didn't finish.

"It's impossible. The sheet was empty, empty I say you!" She thought for second. "That's weird, because I had made a drawing on it."

"Taranee laughed and rummaged through her backpack. She grabbed a sheet of paper and gave it to Irma. "Do you mean this drawing?" She said, pointing at the curly drawing of an intertwined H and I. Irma blushed because she was caught, but suddenly realized what this meant.

"Wait, did you make my test?" she yelled, heads turned to her noise. Taranee shushed her quickly. A teacher was standing at the gate.

"Not so loud. Yes I did. The teacher would've noticed that you lied. You would've been punished you for lying and screwing up on your test." She explained. Irma was happy, and thanked her a thousand times before they got to the silver dragon. At school they had decided to visit Hay Lin. They were worried about her. They greeted their parents and found their way to their hay Lin's old room. It was only used when one of she had to spend the night here, which was almost always.

They knocked on the door, Hay Lin replied with a soft "come in". They entered the room, Irma as last.  
>"Honey, I'm home!"<p>

Hay Lin was sitting on her bed, the room was scattered with sheets of paper. Cornelia picked on up. "May Lin? Are you making drawings of May Lin?" Hay Lin looked up; she didn't look as bad as she did this morning.

"Yes, I like her clothing." She smiled. "Oh, Good thing you guys are here. You know how I saw her through the mirror in my dream? Well, afraid as I was, It tried it in here with my old mirror. And I could see her, but she wasn't as scary as the one in the dream. I kind of like her now, and she wants to talk to us." Hay Lin explained.  
>"Off course, that's perfectly normal." Irma commented sarcastically.<p>

"And how are we going to do that?" Will asked. "I don't know how she got here in the first place." But Hay Lin shook her head.  
>"I do"<br>"How?" Hay Lin started to blush.

"Well, I and Irma were in my room when we decided to kiss. At first I was surprised, but when I was over the shock I wanted to deepen the kiss. That was what made it possible. The moment Irma gave in to me, we heard you call us. And that way May Lin was born." Hay Lin explained like it was an everyday fact. The others could not believe it.  
>"Once again, that's perfectly normal!"<p>

"Do you mean we missed your first kiss?" Cornelia yelled. "I feel betrayed." She pressed her hand on her heart, sounding dramatic. Irma just grumbled some words; you could only hear "Cornelia" and "busybody".

"So, kissing is the way to do this." Will spoke, she looked hopeful to Cornelia but she received an angry look. "Don't even think about it."

"Stop joking around, I promised May Lin some free time. So Will, be ready to transform me and Irma when I say so." She leaped up from her sitting position and threw herself on Irma  
>"you really like this, do you?"<br>"I do." Hay Lin pressed her lips on Irma's. Without hesitation she accepted her, and closed her eyes. "Now Will!" Hay Lin mind spoke.

"Unite!" The heart glowed, the power releasing. Irma's and Hay Lin's body started to glow like usual, but then something happened what none of them expected. Their body's vaporized in their elements water and air. The wind blew through the room while the water gulfed through the air. They stayed like this for a second until they found one another. The air became cooler, cold when the water started to shape a body. The figures that formed May Lin started to take shape. When they body was complete, it froze. An ice body stood in front of them. They stared at it, scared as hell, expecting it to move.

"What happened" Cornelia said, touching the ice. It cracked underneath her finger. She jumped away.  
>"You broke it!" Will yelled.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Cornelia begged, hiding. Behind Will.

The ice cracked more right through the face. A piece fell off, revealing an eye. They all screamed off fear and ran out the room, terrified. The first one out was Cornelia, in the rush she tripped over her own foot. She fell down, and the others had no time to dodge. They ended up in a huge pile of girl. They all cursed, when a shadow rose over them. They looked up to see May Lin. "You girls are idiots"

A few minutes the girls had regained their control. They were back in Hay Lin rooms. May Lin was pillaging Hay Lin's old closet for clothes. But nothing seemed to satisfy her taste, she kept throwing the clothes away without even looking at them. A few minutes later the whole room was covered with clothes. It looked like Cornelia's room.

"Do I have do everything myself?" May Lin stated. She snapped her fingers and her clothes magically changed. She now wore a black loose hoodie, the zipper opened and the sleeves were cropped up. A sleeveless top was underneath it. Long, fingerless gloves graced her arms. The picture was finished with a plated skirt, studded belt, headphones and a pair of checkered sneakers.

The guardians just stared at her; although she didn't have the best taste for fashion she was quite beautiful. Even Cornelia had to admit it. She was older than them, in body, and more developed. She was also tall, a head more than Cornelia, which made her almost perfect. Cornelia could understand she had some of it from Hay Lin, but Irma?

"You look different." Taranee said. Cornelia and Will looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "In personality I mean, more confident."

May Lin nodded, she sat beside them on the bed. "Because now I am myself, I am not anymore a part of Hay Lin. The only thing I miss is a body of my own; I still have to depend on Hay Lin and Irma's power to create one." Taranee thought, this looked so familiar, someone who doesn't know who she is, thinking she is just someone else, a part of someone or - And then it hit her. "A copy."

"Tthis is just the same as the astral drops. They were first copies of us, but after a while they got their own personality, they became beings on their own." She said, the others suddenly noticed the similarity too.

"Yes, but that happened over a long time, this was in one night!" Will said, and she was right.

"It's simple, I am magical, and I am created from two persons and so I am not a copy. So I am stronger in power and personality. That's why it happened so fast. The only thing I miss is a body of my own. Maybe that played a part too? But it doesn't matter; Hay Lin gave me the day off so we have to leave."

She walked out the room, leaving the others behind.  
>"Wait, what are we going to do?" Will asked, May Lin peered in the room, smiling. "Shopping."<p>

**Finaly, I almost gave up on this story.**


	8. Breaking chains

**Witch and it characters belong to Disney, not to me.**  
><strong>I only own the plot and May Lin.<br>**

Endless racks of clothing, bags and accessories, a modern girls heaven. May Lin watched as the younger girls were looking through the endless racks, they seemed like fashion hunters looking for the perfect piece of clothing, all before anyone else could get their hands on it. A pack wolfs in disguise, that's what they were; cute and friendly on the outside, but little angry beasts on the inside. But one of them was the black sheep of the herd; she was following the others but wasn't paying any attention to the bounty. She was just following the others around, like a dog. Pouting, seeking for attention and only talking when asked for. Will, from Irma and Hay Lin's memories she knew she used to be a leader, and despite being very young, she was a good one. She made a lot of mistakes, yes, but you can't expect someone of her age to do everything flawless. But the state she was now was simply depressing.

May Lin collected from the memories that this was a new thing, a new kind of behavior. It was even post birth, her birth. What was the trigger, the key that made this little young girl change so much. The sudden affection, love and obsession she holds for the tall blonde was unnatural, even illogical. Every time the girl got some attention from her love interest she blossomed up, but the moment it changed she broke down. It was so obvious, but there was something else in her eyes, and small light of confusion? The remaining sane part of her mind asking what is going on, knowing that this isn't right. The source to the problem was unknown to May Lin, but maybe the answer was there in that little spark. Hay Lin had the powers to collect memories from object sounds, or to read the atmosphere an object had been in. Maybe this power works on parts of the body as well. But which was it? At first she thought of the eyes, but that seemed completely irrelevant to the problem. The other possibility was her lips; Hay Lin had told her that the first signs of this problem appeared after Will received a kiss from the blond girl.

But it wasn't like this in the beginning; there were different signs and other feelings. The girl at first seemed to be obvious to the fact that it was all unnatural and unreal. It broke her down, knowing she loved someone she didn't, and the person she once loved now does nothing to her.

In the second phase something triggered the love to be true, a real obsession or an oppressing love that pushed any other feeling away. And the memories were no different. A love bug had taken control of the brain. Will had fully accepted the feelings like they had always been there. She had no shame in showing it, not only being annoyance to Cornelia but also to all her other friends.

In the third phase, when she got rejected she hid, lurking from a save point of observance. Rather than openly shouting her love, she sent small messages from a distance or only when asked. Where this phase had a huge negative impact on her friendship with the other guardians it had a rather impossible positive impact on the rest of her life. While trying to exchange signs of love with the girl in a moderate way she worked hard on proving herself worthy for the girl, hoping that one day her love will be answered.

But now it doesn't matter, she has to have answers, so she walked up to girl. She knew, that somehow, she was going to regret doing what she was about to do, but there seemed no other option. May Lin tried to casually walk up to her, luckily, she succeeded. She thanked Irma's casual and sometimes ignorant personality for this.

'Hey will, I need your opinion on something' May Lin smiled at the girl, not knowing it was of friendliness or excitement of what she was going to do. It made her think, what she was going to do was actually something she had never done before. Nervousness overwhelmed her, and for some reason she started to fidget with her fingers. She needed to act fast, but her mind was racing. Thinking was now impossible and she noticed that she had her mouth open without saying anything. She closed her mouth, laughing nervously. If you can't think, it is time for action. She dearly hoped that was some wise old saying.

'Uhm, Will, I have actually never done this before so please don't be mad when I ruin it for you.' Will raised an eyebrow, but before she could say something May Lin grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the nearest changing both. In the confusion, mainly caused by the inconvenient red cloth, they stumbled and Will landed hard against the back wall. May Lin's taller and more grown body crashed into her, pressing against the redhead's tiny frame. Will grunted from the pain, but was silenced when May Lin forced her lips onto hers. May Lin was rough, but it was only because she had to act fast. She relaxed more now they stopped moving, but because of her height she had to crane her neck painfully. The girl was slipping beneath her and soon they would part. She felt their lips parting, and when that happened, a voice called for her, calling for help. The memories of the girls, that sane part, the spark in her eyes was calling for her to not let go.

Before Will could slip from her she grabbed the girl's pants, almost groping the younger girls butt and pulled her up to her toes. Now she was more comfortable, she renewed their kiss, pressing their lips together gain. Not rough as first, but gentle, in the hope of comforting the girl. She had no idea why this would help, but she didn't want to be forceful, although she isn't really giving her any choice. Will tried to move away, but May Lin just moved closer, refusing to let go.

After a tense minute, May Lin let go to breathe, but didn't made attempt of letting will go. She raised her hand to her cheek, caressing it before moving her thumb to the girl's lips. They were soft and wet, and asked for more.

'Please bear with me for some more.' Their lips touched again, and Will just let it happen. The moment they touched, they were engulfed in a pink glow. The Heart of kandrakar shone bright, pulsing with a warm comforting glow. May Lin others hand rose up the girl's body, over her belly to her chest. Her hand found her way into the fabrics of the girl's clothes, brushing against the breasts beneath it. Will had closed her eyes, not knowing what was coming next. But when May lin retracted her hand, holding the crystal she suddenly relaxed.

Will's look was fixed on the crystal, after a moment May lin saw her closing her eyes, like she just made a hard decisions. She deepened the kiss, surprising the taller girl. Will arms embraced her, pulling her closer. Her hand, still holding the crystal was pressed between their chests, at their hearts connecting it. May Lin felt something, a sudden burst in confidence. Her hand let go and struggled to get free without making will uncomfortable, a tricky task. Her hand went down and rested on the sweater. She fidgeted with the edge of the garb, and noting that Will made no attempt of stopping her she went under the fabric and placed her hand on her belly.

'kyaaa! That's cold!' Will shrieked.

_scene switch_

May Lin admitted that was one of the most awkward and embarrassing moments in her life, and she was sure it would be while before it was topped.  
>Somewhere, it was pretty funny for her but Will didn't agree the slightest. She asked not to talk about it again, on which May Lin had replied if she also meant to never repeat it. She didn't get an answer. She knew she didn't have to hope for a yes, but she didn't get a no. But why was she so happy about it? Why did she have this strange sensation after today, why did her belly tingle when she thought about the redhead? Did she fall in love, or was the excitement from her first kiss. Or maybe the magic that had Will in her grasp. If she could choose, it would be the later. She didn't want to fall in love, not now when her life was almost always spend in this white room of nothingness, Like now.<p>

She was walking around in the room she lived in when not in the real world. The place was not a very lively place, the only thing that was a bit entertaining where the distant voices of Irma and Hay Lin she sometimes heard. Fragments of conversation they had with people. She became more and more distant from the two since she was becoming herself instead of an Irma/Hay Lin hybrid. That also meant she had her own feelings, although she didn't doubt they are influenced by the two girls feelings. She didn't care, she feels what she feels, but sometimes she doesn't know what to do when she felt things. Like the feelings for will, does she need to be happy or sad, act on them or ignore them? It's new to her, she tried to get an answer from Hay Lin and Irma's feelings and opinions, but those clashed with hers. She sighed; maybe it was too early to decide on it, she was only a few days old.

Deciding to let it rest she turned around and started to walk away when a faint noise disturbed her thinking. A rhythmic beat accompanied by a strong bass line and melodic guitar riff filled the air.

May Lin enjoyed the change, even if it was not her kind of music, until she heard Irma's voice loudly singing along with the song. She felt a cold tingling going down her spine; Irma wasn't really a talented singer. May Lin knew that from previous experiences, when Irma Sang in the shower. She preferred Hay Lin's voice, it sounded more like hers.

But this was the first time she heard any other noise here then the voices. When she payed more attention to it, It became louder and resonated through the room. It must be something Irma loved a lot; otherwise it wouldn't reach so deep. But if that was the case, why hadn't she heard it before? The sound grew louder and louder, to a painful volume. Irma's feelings where pressing on her, to make her to like it, force it on her. Never had she felt emotion reach so deep, so strong but violent.

When she was ready to give, the music stopped and she heard an angry Irma cursing at the television. Saved by the commercials. But the feeling didn't quite disappear yet, she could still feel it. It was like Irma was obsessed with it; she was in love with the music. In love, she repeated it, the situation was familiar. May Lin grinned. 'In love'

_scene switch_

Will was slouching on the sofa, watching whatever was on the TV. She didn't really pay attention, she was too confused with today, her feelings were such a mess she didn't even try to organize her feelings. Something was getting very familiar with, but that didn't make it any easier. One second she thought about Cornelia and May Lin and felt confused, the other she suddenly craved for cookies. She sighed, and started to get up for the kitchen when her cellphone rang.

'It's Irma' The mobile said.

'Hello Irma…' She was about to greet her when Irma's yelling interrupted her.

'Will, you've got to watch the band on the music channel, it's so amazingly good!' Will scratched her head in confusion, why did Irma call her about this. Couldn't she just tell her tomorrow at school?

'Irma, not now, I'm tired and going to bed.' She was about to hang up when she heard another voice speak.  
>'Just do it.'<p>

She was sure that wasn't Irma, but May Lin. Did she have something to do with this? Should she listen? She remembered at the mall May Lin said something to her. She was going to help her.

Still holding the phone she reached for the remote and flipped through the channels towards the music channel. She heard the tunes of a guitar, bass and singer in her ears. A sudden emotion pulled her into the sound, the music tangling her. Its rhythmic waves reached into her, deep into her heart, strangling it like a chain. It pulled, harder and harder, forcing her heart to the source of the music.

Will felt she was happy, she loved the music and wanted to listen forever. The chain pulled harder when it met a defying force. Another chain, another feeling that tangled her heart, one older than this one forcefully tried to stop it. It hurt Will, the emotions filled her and her love for Cornelia made her feel guilty. She was staring blankly at the screen but inside it was war, the chains pulled harder and harder on her heart, thieves trying to violently claim their treasure. They stretched it, her heart feeling like to rip apart. But her heart proved stronger then she thought. When she was on the verge of collapsing a new strength entered her heart and both pulling chains broke and recoiled, away from with a force unknown to will. Memories, feelings and awareness filled her mind, everything she had ever felled before Cornelia. The veil of love was lifted and her mind and feelings were free, finally hers again.

The first thing she truly felt again was shame, for everything she had done the past weeks; she had acted like a child, a child that wanted a toy very bad and did everything to get it. She had been an annoyance to her friends, teachers and her mother. The next thing she felt was relieve, that she was finally free from it, that it is over. She could think clearly again, see everything from her own opinion. She started to feel her heart drown, tears started to flow and she cried. Her love for Cornelia was finally gone, but its effects weren't. And one for those was the disappearance of her feelings for matt. The feelings were true back then, and now they are no more even if she knew they should be. It saddened her, the time they had together was the best she had ever had and now she had to tell matt she doesn't feel anything anymore. She has to break his heart.

_scene switch_

The next morning, will wished she never woke up. The hard task she had to face today was wearing her down. She not only had break Matt's heart, but she also has the explain everything that has happened.

She knows he would understand, but that won't stop the hurt. She didn't know how to handle it, and she won't have much time to think about it, before she knew it she was at school already.

The buzzing of her Vespa stopped when she parked; taking her helmet she took in the fresh air and sighed. Being a guardian is hard, but sometimes her normal life was harder. She started to look for his bike, but her eyes found something else. May Lin was walking in her direction. Memories of the day before flashed before her eyes, and she blushed furiously. She had all forgotten about the mall. Why did everything had to come at such a fast pace. She already started to apologize before May Lin could even say hi.

'I'm sorry for yesterday May Lin, I didn't know what was happening with me'. May Lin let her finish, she didn't seem to care a lot. It seemed heartless to her, is she really like that?

'Why are you apologizing? It was my doing. I was the one who kiss… started it.' Bringing up the moment made her façade slip a bit. Clearly not Will decided.

'Look, right now it doesn't matter how we feel about it. I had my reasons for it.' She started to smile now, a very friendly smile like she was happy about her being here.

'And it seems like it worked.' Will smiled, looking content.

'Yes, it did. But how did you know?' May Lin crossed her arms.

'Remember what Granny Yan Lin said? An obsession can only be broken by another. The music Irma listened had the same kind of effect as Cornelia's kiss because it is the same magic, only through another medium. Touch and sound. So I made you listen to the music, et voila, you are back to yourself again.' Will was impressed.

'You figured that all out by yourself?' May Lin looked away, embarrassed.

'Not really, Yan Lin told me about the magic part. I just made the logical connection of the obsessions.' May Lin turned around and wanted to say something when Will hugged her from behind.

'I don't care, you helped me and you barely know me.' May Lin blushed, she doesn't even know the reason why she did it. Will was right, she didn't know her. But she just couldn't bear to see the girl suffer.

'But I know a lot about you.' She wasn't going to admit that yet.  
>'But ow is not the time for feeling stuff, we have a job to do as guardians and you as the leader should do everything to complete that job. The magic behind the music has to be stopped. It can be danger to the people. The problem is, it is already tearing the guardians apart. Irma has already fallen for it and it won't be long before it has her completely in her grasp. She will love nothing else but the music. When that happens, Irma won't help us and Hay Lin will be too heartbroken, if it even happens. The only reason they aren't already fully under control is their love, but obsession is dirty, it cheats. You know that sadly.' May Lin could feel the girl nod against her back. 'And Even Cornelia and Taranee have fallen for it'<p>

'So what do we do about it? Find the one behind and defeat the person. But it is only you and me?' May Lin grunted, annoyed, she walked away from will

'I'm afraid I might not be able to help you. Irma and Hay Lin want to go back to their own bodies and I have to listen.' Will understood.

'It would cause a lot of problems if they both were gone for a long time. So we first find the person behind all this, when that happens you can help, it won't be a long time.'

'No, by then the obsession will have taken them completely over, they won't kiss then with the feelings needed. To be honest I think Hay Lin would resist longer, hopefully long enough for us to find the culprit. Then we can create me and stop him or her.' Will was confused, how can they create her with only Hay Lin when the right feelings are needed. May Lin expected as much.

'The oracle told me that I've have become more of a unique identity, a unique person. I'm starting to get unattached of Hay Lin and Irma. It might be possible to create me with only one person's feelings. But we still need two persons for it to work.' It wasn't hard will to see what needs to be done.

'So I need to kiss Hay Lin?'  
>'No, She has to kiss you.'<p>

**Finally I wrote this chapter, I am so happy. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be uploaded but It will be. sometime. Everything before, and including the three phases of will's love are writing when I uploaded the previous chapter, everything after that was writen today on 7/11/2011.**


End file.
